


Miraculous: Tales of Beetle Bug and Catalyst

by Coolcool1111



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Supernoobs (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superheroes, They are still superheroes, Tyler and Shope are best friends, just differently, love square, so are Kevin and Roach, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcool1111/pseuds/Coolcool1111
Summary: In the daytime, he's Tyler Bowman. Just a normal boy with a normal life. But there's something about him that no one knows yet, cause he has a secret.Miraculous Ladybug AU where Tyler receives the ladybug miraculous and Kevin receives the black cat.
Relationships: Jennifer Shope/Kevin Reynolds, Tyler Bowman & Jennifer Shope, Tyler Bowman/Amy Anderson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Origins Part1

"You better hurry up. There's only two other people here besides you and I am not spending the semester sitting next to either of them," Tyler heard his friend yell at him. He found himself running extremely late to the first day of school, and now only needed to cross the street but couldn't manage to get a break in the traffic.  
"It's all fine Shope. I'm like 2 minutes away just hold my seat. I'll see you in class." Tyler hung up on his friend, and looked to see the road had finally cleared. He went to cross the street, when, he noticed a man, arms full of bags and boxes. He payed the no man as he made his way across. Once he made his way across the street Tyler took off running to try to make it to class before Shope killed him. He made his way into class just as the bell rang, fist pumping the air before making his way to his seat next to his best friend.  
"Glad you decided to finally show up," she whispered to him as he sat down next to her.  
"I'm here before the teacher, and its just the first day not like I was going to miss much."  
"OOOORRR you would have missed everything because the first day is the most important and sets the mood for the rest of the semester. I'm just watching out for you as your best friend."  
"Remind me why I gave you that title?" Tyler said as he reached up and took the AirPods out of her ears. If she is going to insult him, might as well listen to her music.  
"God when are you going to stop listening to Twiddels. I love a good shanty as much as the next guy but stop romanticizing this song you are not a peasant girl in London getting ready to swindle a sailor out of his money." he chastised her as the teacher entered the room.  
"Alright everyone I am Mr. Wertz I will be your science teacher for the semester. I'm going to start by taking attendance. Amy Anderson..." Mr. Wertz read off the names of the students, and Tyler and Shope zoned out while listening to sea shanties.  
"Kevin Reynolds. Kevin Reynolds. Alright, I'm marking him absent."  
"Wait. Wait, I'm here." Suddenly a boy ran into class huffing and puffing, while holding an iced drink, that clearly had been purchased moments ago as the ice had not melted, showing that he definitely made the conscious decision to be late, just for his pink drink. After taking a minute to catch his breath, he sauntered off to the only open seat in the back of the room. Shope let out a low growl as he passed her and Tyler's seats.  
"God that guy gets on my last nerves. He got gum in my AirPods last year," she complained.  
"How do you get gum inside of the AirPods?"  
"You do not want to know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day had dragged on and Tyler could not focus. The students in the back of the class had been playing video games on their phones obnoxiously loudly and he couldn't figure out if the teacher truly couldn't hear or if he didn't care. He got his answer when he and Shope pulled out their own phones to practice for the 'Cannibal Resurrection' tournament they would be competing in soon, when the teacher confiscated their phones.  
He did not care unless it was distracting him.  
But Tyler truly didn't care as long as he got his phone back at the end of class. Which he did thankfully.  
Tyler and Shope walked home as Shope complained about, honestly who knows what.  
"I'm telling you Tyler, he's been messaging me all week. Sheldon has already begun his science fair project, even though its still 5 months away. If he thinks he's going to beat me AGAIN!!!" she ranted about her academic arch nemesis.  
"If you're really that worried, why don't you start yours now?"  
"I have, but thats not the point. The POINT is that he's rubbing it in my face." Tyler rolled his eyes, knowing full well Shope was petty enough that had she had his number and thought about it, she would have done the same thing and rubbed her project in his face. As they walked home, Tyler noticed a man trip and fall, dropping his many bags of groceries. Tyler didn't know what came over him, he'd seen many people fall and spill their things, but something inside him told him to go help the man.  
"Here you go sir," Tyler said as he crouched to help pick the things up. The man gave him a kind smile as Tyler gathered everything back into his bags. He quickly picked up the bags, then helped the man to his feet, before giving a small wave before rejoining Shope.  
"You are too nice for your own good," she joked as she gave him a small shove.  
"Yeah yeah whatever," he laughed. They walked a little farther before parting ways and going home.  
Tyler walked into his house and went to his room to start on his homework.  
"God it's got to be criminal to assign actual homework on the first day," he said to himself. He bent down to grab his calculator when he accidentally knocked over his backpack.  
'Huh, thats weird.' he thought as he noticed a small black box fall out of his bag. He didn't remember packing the box, hell he didn't remember even OWNING the box. He opened it and inspected the red design on the box. He went to open in, when he was hit with a blinding flash of red light. Once the light faded he felt his eyes go big and mouth drop open. He could not comprehend what he was looking at. Was it a rat? A FLYING RAT? He couldn't tell. And when the creature started talking, that confused Tyler even more.  
"Hello. My name is Tikki."


	2. Origins Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically last chapter from Kevin's POV

Kevin could not care less if he was late to school. In his opinion his drink was definitely more important. But he knew his parents would kill him if he was late on the very first day of the semester.  
But his pink drink. His pink drink was worth everything else ever.  
So Kevin found himself waiting in line at StarBucks waiting for his stupid drink when he got a text from his friend.

*Yo dude, class is about to start  
*You are literally the only student not hear yet

**Whatever man I'll be there  
**in like 5 minutes  
**hold my seat ;P

Kevin slipped his phone into his pocket as the barista handed him his drink. He took a quick sip to savor the strawberry flavor, then took off in a sprint. He heard the bell ring as he tried to not spill his drink down his favorite (only) sweatshirt.  
"Kevin Reynolds. Kevin Reynolds. Alright, I'm marking him absent."  
"Wait. Wait, I'm here," Kevin huffed as he slid into class. He felt the eyes of the class focused on his drink, seeing the ice unmelted showing that he consciously made the decision to buy a drink instead of sitting in class. But Kevin always did thrive on any type of attention, and all the eyes on him was the encouragement he needed to use the same exaggerated swagger of Mile Morales doing a back flip off a building from 'Into the Spider-verse' as he sauntered off to his seat next to his friend.  
"Haha what'd I miss Roach my man?" Kevin asked the boy next to him.  
"I am seeing how loud the volume of my phone can go before Wertz confiscates it."  
"You are speaking my language. 'Cannibal Resurrection' time I will not be letting Shyler the Defenders beat us again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin was a man of simple pleasures. He likes video games, he like his pink drink, and he especially liked it when the psycho geek chick who hated his guts from his sophomore class and her friend got their phones confiscated for trying to do, whatever they were doing, while he and the Roach continue to train for their own gaming tournament with their volumes at full blast. He liked cosmic comeuppance for that time she wrote all the wrong answers on her science test, pretended to turn it in, and then changed all answers after he turned his own copied test in. When the class ended he took happily left the school, even though he did have homework on the first day.  
"Bro what crawled into Wertz's pants to make him assign a mountain of homework on the first day? Unnatural!!" Kevin complained to Roach, who gave a simple shrug in response. They crossed the street and Kevin watched a man trip and fall in the cross walk. He let out a snort and was ready to just walk away when he turned his head, and saw the truck. He knew the old man was not going to make it across, so with out hesitation, Kevin took off into a sprint. He grabbed onto the sleeve of the mans shirt, and dragged him up and across the rest of the cross walk out of the way of the truck.  
"Thank you young man I don't know what I would've done."  
"Ya whatever don't die and make what I just did pointless," Kevin brushed the man off and rejoined Roach for the last mile of their walk home. They went their separate ways and Kevin went into his house, the soft snores of his father asleep on the chair in the living room. He through his backpack onto his bed when he noticed a small black box fall out of it. Kevin kicks the box a little towards the wall, when it popped open with a flash of light.  
"What up, I am Plagg."


	3. Origins Part3: Stone Heart

"Hello. My name is Tikki," the flying rat thing announced. Tyler looked at the thing, eyes bulging out of his head, and let out a long scream.  
"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!" The thing gave a small sigh before flying up to Tyler.  
"Don't be scared. Everything is fine." She seemed nice enough.  
"Wh-what, what are you?"  
"I am called a kwami. I am an ancient being of incredible power. You are my new master."  
"Wait wait wait no. I am nobodies master," Tyler tried to explain.  
"But you are. The guardians have chosen you to wield the my powers to help protect your town. If he didn't see some type of greatness in you, he would not have entrusted me to you." Tyler just kinda stood their shocked. He wasn't anything great in many senses. Sure he and Shope were national champions at a video game, but she was the one who made the game plans and strategies. He was just average at school and sports. Staring at this, kwami, that said some mysterious guardian saw greatness in him made him skeptical. Suddenly he heard a loud crash and screams from outside. He ran to the window and saw a stone giant rampaging through downtown as people fled in terror.  
"That is what you are protecting the town from," Tikki said flying closer to his head. Tyler had to make a decision, he could either continue on with whatever fever dream that was happening that he was starting to suspect was real, or he could use the text book in his bag to squash Tikki.  
'I always wanted to be a superhero,' Tyler rationalized.  
"What do I need to do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What up, I am Plagg,' the small creature announced. Kevin couldn't really comprehend what he was looking at. It was small, and flying, and resembled some type of cat thing.  
"Did Mr. and Mrs. Roachmont make you?" Kevin asked. He thought it made perfect sense. Maybe it was a gift from the Roach, his parents trying out a new business venture with flying animatronics, and he was testing out the prototype.  
"What. No. I am a kwami. I am a being of ancient power. A being of GREAT ancient power. A being who is hungry do you have any food here?" Plagg asked before flying around the bedroom before landing on Kevin's backpack and pulling out an uneaten cheese stick.  
"No camembert, but hey, cheese is cheese," he said as he happily ate the cheese.  
"Ok so what?? For a creature of great power you sure are small," Kevin said as he gave the creature a small pat on the head.  
"Ignoring that. I am here to give you superpowers, make you a superhero. Isn't that something kids now a-days like want to do and be? I don't know its been a long time since I've been out of that box." Plagg asked between bites of the cheese. Now, Kevin would be lying if he said he thought his day would go from getting a pink drink to getting the chance to become a hero.  
"Oh this is gonna be so cool. Ok so how does this work?"  
"All you need to do is say Plagg, claws out, then you will transform. Then there's like some other things, activate the power of destruction by saying 'cataclysm'... yada yada...five minutes...use it once..."  
"Ya whatever blah blah blah lets do this Plagg, Claws Out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler felt the wind blow through his hair as he swung between the buildings. He was highly doubting the durability of the yo-yo he was using to hold his entire body weight, but if Tikki was to be trusted, it was a magic yo-yo. He followed the path of destruction left in the wake of the villain, when he saw a black blur run past him on the rooftops. He could focus on that later, right now he had to focus on catching the, what did Tikki call it, akuma. But that left Tyler with the question at the back of his mind, 'What am I supposed to do?' He was only a high school sophomore, and now he has weird magic superpowers. His thoughts came to a sudden halt as the lamp post he had latched his yo-yo onto suddenly was picked up and thrown through the air, sending Tyler careening into a giant being made of stone. The wind was knocked out of his lungs as he fell to the ground.  
His shock quickly dissipated as he noticed the villain take some piece of rubble and throw it downwards at his head. He quickly scrambled out of the way and back to his feet. Tyler began to swing his yo-yo trying to pick up speed, even though he truly had no idea how he was supposed to use it. That was when his eyes focused on something black perched above the stone creature and silver suddenly shoot out to hit it in the face. However, what ever it was did not do much besides anger the beast, but it did give Tyler a chance to use his yo-yo and gain the advantage of being on the higher ground as he swung himself up to the black blob.  
Tyler realized when he reached the top of the building that he was definitely not as special as Tikki tried to make him out to be. Because here was someone else, in a weird leather cat costume who appeared to also have some type of powers that just happened to appear the same day that Tyler received his miraculous.  
"Thanks for the assist kitty," Tyler felt himself say before he had a chance for his mind to catch up.  
"Don't thank me yet. This rock hard baddy is still rampaging. I'm going to see if I can beat this guy at his own destructive game." The cat hero jumped into the air letting out a yell of "Cataclysm," before landing hard on the baddies head. The creature rumbled and dropped to its knees, and then it began to grow, almost doubling in size.  
"Great idea. Now he's bigger, and now you only have 5 minutes before you transform back," Tyler chided as he brought attention to the beeping ring on his companion's hand.  
"I would assume your kwami explained everything to you."  
"Possibly, he might have mentioned something he needed to tell me, that I may not have listened to," the cat had confessed.  
"We might as well try my power now. Lucky Charm." A red and black spotted wetsuit fell from the sky and into Tyler's hands as he looked at it puzzled. He looked around, trying to find any type of solution when his eyes narrowed in on the villains hands.  
"Look, his right fist has been closed the whole time. You don't think..."  
"That might be where the alums is. I don't know but it's our best bet. Any plan?"  
"How distracting can you be?"  
"OHOHOHOH This is my time to shine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm Sue Newswoman. I'm in downtown Cornbury, where we just witnessed a horrific battle. But all is quiet now, as it seems we have two new heroes here to protect us. They call themselves Beetlebug and Catalyst. Citizens of Cornbury can sleep well knowing these two are watching over them." Kevin closed out the video Roach had sent him, happy with himself for not only saving the city, but becoming well enough known to make the news. He quickly typed out a response to his friend.

**dude that catalyst seems super cool

*I know right!!!!

"Are you seriously telling me you don't have any good cheese in this house!" Plagg complained as he flew around the room.  
"I do not know what you expect the best I can get you is some cheddar slices tomorrow after school."  
"That will do. I guess. Oh and hey...Good job today kid." Kevin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I know the actual battle was lack luster and not really existent, but in the chapters to come I will actually get a real battle scene in, and it'll be fun


	4. The Lie Detector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juggling being a full time student and a super hero has proved much more difficult then he ever expected, and it's taking a toll on his limited social life. When Shope is akumatized into The Lie Detector, Tyler learns that sometimes, lies really are the best option.

Tyler hadn’t slept longer then eight hours total in the last two weeks. Being a full time student and a superhero wasn’t like his comic books had made it out to be. He still had school, and all his classes, and he couldn't just tell the teachers "Hey I've got to go fight that akuma Beetlebug out." That was like the first rule of being a superhero, don't expose your secret identity. He knew Shope was getting suspicious. He knew that she knew something, whether she put together his identity or something else was up to interpretation.  
“Come on Tyler. You still need to go to school,” Tikki said as she pulled on theirs sleeve to try and get him out of bed.  
“Just, 5, more…hours,” Tyler slurred. The alarm clock began to blare in Tyler’s ears, fully awakening him from his overdue nap. He dragged himself out of bed. He already knew today was going to be a long day, he just did. First he had school, then a qualifying match for the ‘Cannibal Resurection’ province tournament, and he knew afterwards Shope was going to use him as a test subject to work on her science fair project even if it was still another 4.5 months away, and then he had homework because Wertz hated his class and assigned at least 2 hours of work a night. Because he had all of that happening today, he just knew with his luck HawkMoth was going to find the most emotionally distraught person in Cornbury that day and akumatize them. Which would make his whole day that much harder because he’s going to be spending a lot of the day with Shope and he would have to lie to her.  
He loves Shope, to death. They’ve been friends since he was probably born when her father was the doctor on call who delivered him and they had done everything together since then, which made hiding secrets from each other near impossible. Once for his 13th birthday Shope was called out sick for the entire week because his mom was planning him a party and didn’t want her to blow the surprise. Ever since he met Tikki and became Beetlebug he’s had to lie to her way more than he ever had in their 16 year friendship. He let himself feel the guilt as he got dressed for school, and packed his bag with his AR headset. Tikki could sense his distress.  
“Tyler what’s wrong?”  
“I do not have the time for nearly everything that’s planned for today. And. Shope.”  
“What about her?"  
“I’ve been blowing her off a lot the last two weeks, and I can’t take lying to her. Hell, I think she already knows I’m Beetlebug.” He through himself back on his bed and covered his face in his hands.  
“Aww Tyler, you have a big heart. And it’s truly in her best interest that you don’t let her know your identity.” Tikki sat on his forehead and ran her paw through his hair.  
“She’s your best friend so its obvious she might feel a little hurt or left behind, but you two have a bond the likes of which I haven’t seen in a long time. It’s going to take a lot more than this to end that friendship.” Tyler removed his hands from his face to see the bright smile of his kwami.  
“Thanks Tikki. How do you always know what to say?”  
“Being around for as long as I have, you learn to read people. Now get a move on or you’re going to be needing a real excuse for being late.” Tyler hopped out of bed and rushed to finish getting ready. Once he was dressed, Tikki flew into his jeans pocket, and they ran out the door. He ran a few blocks before he saw the object of his guilt ahead of him.  
“Shope wait up,” he called out.  
“Good I needed to talk to you about strategy for today. I tried to call you last night but you weren’t answering.” Tyler didn’t answer because his phone had been smashed by some man who loved pigeons and had been akumatized over them. But he couldn’t tell her that.  
“No reception…” that definitely was not believable.  
“Right. Dude are you okay like, you know you can talk to me if something’s bothering you.”  
“What do you mean. I’m fine I’m just a little stressed out with school and everything.”  
“Tyler two weeks ago you went home and showed up to school the next day with two brand new piercings. When bisexual people do that it usually means they aren’t doing well. Remember that time I gave myself an undercut and three weeks later you learned I was just having a sexuality crisis.” Tyler felt his hand move to his right ear. Right before he went to transform for the first time he realized he would need to be able to wear earrings for the foreseeable future, so one thumb tack, a couple of ice cubes, and some blood later, he had two new piercings in his right ear. But he needed to deflect from that.  
"Hey hey hey what about those strategies we need for today."  
"Right yes ok so I was thinking..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tyler where are you going?? I need to measure your brain waves. YOU PROMISED!!" Shope yelled as Tyler grabbed his bag to run out of the room. He just couldn't have nice things and help his friend work on her science fair project. Of course there were multiple robberies happening around town. He knew he was going to need to intervene as the cops were already spread thin.  
"Shope I'm sorry my...dad...just got home with the milk," he cringed as he heard the utter ridiculousness of the lie.  
"Oh cut the crap you've been blowing me off for weeks and using these poor excuses for lies. Is it something I did?" Shope asked silently Tyler was stuck at the door, not wanting to turn around. He couldn't face her, now when she was like this. Shope was loud she liked being heard and she was taught to always be loud and proud. Tyler's heart broke when her voice dropped to a low whisper. So instead he just ran out the door.  
"Tyler doesn't she deserve a real answer," Tikki chided.  
"It doesn't matter I'll try to smooth it over with her tomorrow. Tikki, Spots On!"

Shope was left alone in her room tightly gripping her pen, grinding her teeth. She really couldn't understand what Tyler was doing. He's never flat out lied to her as much as he has in the last 2 weeks. She could take being blown off, lord knows she's done the same trying to one up Sheldon, or so she could perfect a prank for that prick Kevin, but the difference was she always told Tyler what she was doing.  
Just out of sight, a small black butterfly fluttered through the open window, and made its way over. It landed on the pen Shope gripped before dissipating, turning the normally white and red spots a deep shade of purple.  
"Lie Detector, I am HawkMoth. You have been lied to by someone you consider close to you, one too many times. I will give you the powers to expose the truth and nothing but the truth, but in return I ask you to deliver Beetlebug and Catalysts' miraculouses," a deep voice echoed through Shope's mind. She didn't hesitate.  
"The truth will set the town free."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pound it," Beetlebug and Catalyst cheered as the cops picked up the last few robbers.  
"Alright Beet, I've got to go, I got a hot date tonight. Can't leave the ladies waiting," Catalyst boasted. As the two laughed at Cat's over confidence, they suddenly heard a third voice chuckle.  
"Hm, thats not the truth is it. Cornbury's hero isn't telling the truth. What are you really doing tonight," the voice hummed. Beetlebug and Catalyst turned their heads in the direction of the voice, and were met with a tall girl with red hair the flowed down in a zig zag pattern, wearing a suit of metal armor, a long red and white spotted scythe in her hands. She pointed the scythe at Catalyst, and a beam of red light shot out.  
"Now try that again. What do you have planned for tonight?" She questioned.  
"The truth of it is I'm going to binge watch the Harvey Street Girls on Netflix and eat a bag of Doritos," he blurted out before making a hand over his mouth. A deep flush covered his face, his cheeks almost as red as his eyes.  
"Who do you think you are," Beetlebug called out, grabbing his yo-yo and begining to swing.  
"The truth of it is, you can call me Lie Detector. Now if you'd excuse me, there are some liars that need to be exposed." Lie Detector took off down the street, running incredibly fast  
"C'mon lets go," Catalyst yelled as he took off after Lie Detector. The two heroes ran down the streets after the villain. Beetlebug looked around the town as they followed where she had gone, and he was stunned. He realized she wasn’t doing much actual physical damage, maybe a dented lamp post or over turned car, but people were crying from what he could assume were exposed lies. He knew better than most, that some things truly were better kept secret. They finally caught up with her and the heroes hid behind a building as she blasted Jock Jockerson.  
“The truth of it is I’m actually terrified of my own mortality and the possibility that once I die I will be forgotten,” he admitted as the eyes of his friends grew wide.  
“The truth will set you free,” Lie Detector purred, before eliciting a laugh much louder then the small chuckle earlier. Beetlebug’s eyes widened when he heard it, suddenly recognizing who this was.  
“Alright I’m going to take her down,” Catalyst said as he jumped from a crouch. Before he could make himself known, Beetlebug grabbed his tail and pulled him back by the tail, the word ‘Cataclysm’ dying on his tounge.  
“What was that for,” Catalyst hissed.  
“Don’t just, I…you can’t hurt her,” Beet said.  
“She’s hurting plenty of people I might as well use my power now and let you fix what ever happens at the end.”  
“Look she’s not a bad person, she’s just hurting, and she’s taking it out on everyone.”  
“You’re telling me you’re friends with a super villain?”  
“She’s upset we just need to make a plan. Look, her power comes from her scythe, that’s probably where the akuma is located.”  
“Any ideas?”  
“I think we might need a little luck. LUCKY CHARM.” Beetlebug was graced with a crystal ball fall into his hands.  
"That was so helpful. Definitely worth the time it took instead of me just going straight for her scythe." Beetlebug frantically looked around trying to formulate a plan. Suddenly his eyes fixated on an the scythe, Catalyst, and the stance Lie Detector had taken. He realized her stance was too wide, and her scythe hung to low, telling him she was not stable and that she would probably end up dropping it if she was hit in the hand.  
"Alright I've got an idea. When I say, you need to run at her and get ready to slide and catch. HEY LIE DETECTOR!" he shouted as he ran from his hiding place. She whipped her head around at the sound of his voice.  
"Did you know my name is Craig Witherspoon? That's right, Reese Witherspoon is my aunt," he stated.  
"Hmm lies seem to flow really easily from these heroes. How about we learn what your actual name is." Suddenly a bright red flash was shot at Beetlebug, but at the last moment before he was hit, Beetlebug pulled out the crystal ball, letting the beam hit it. He yelled for Catalyst before he turned it a small bit to the right and the beam hit Lie Detector in her right hand.  
"The truth of it is my name is Lie Detector," she said as she dropped the scythe, just in time for Catalyst to catch it.  
"CATACLYSM!" he shouted before the scythe disintegrated into dust with the small akuma fly out.  
"No more evil doing for you little akuma. TIME TO DE-EVILIZE! Bye bye little butterfly. MIRACULOUS BEETLEBUG!" Beetlebug purified the akuma before using his spell to fix the city. In front of the two heroes stood Jennifer Shope, slightly dazed and confused swaying on her feet.  
"What happened?"  
"It's ok civilian. I'll get you home," Catalyst said as he scooped her up and disappeared above the city. Beetlebug's earrings beeped signaling he needed to get home, so he pulled his yo-yo out and began to get home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shope was laying down on her bed trying to sleep. Her head was pounding, and her mind was completely fuzzy of the days events, and she couldn't pinpoint what exactly happened. She just knew she was upset at...  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
She heard a knock at her window. She looked out to see Tyler giving a small wave gesturing for her to unlock the window. Once he had the window completely open, he climbed in before pulling Shope into a tight hug.  
"Shope I'm so so sorry. I should have just been upfront with you," Tyler apologized pressing his face into her shoulder.  
"No I overreacted."  
"I haven't been a good friend I shouldn't be lying as much as I have. It's just I..."  
"Look, I don't care about whats happened up till now. But from now on, no more lying."  
"I promise." 

Shope didn't notice how Tyler had his fingers crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun got to give some more of Shope and Tyler's friendship.  
> I head cannon that they are both bisexual and let me tell you anytime any of my lgbt friends went through some shit they came to school the next day with either a new piercing or a brand new hair style.
> 
> I plan on each chapter going back and forth between being about Kevin and Tyler, so next time it'll be more Kevin centric.


	5. Sister Grim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being bullied for her optimistic outlook on life, Amy Anderson is akumatized into Sister Grim, who is going to prove not every fairytale has a happy ending.  
> Meanwhile, Kevin learns a valuable lesson on keeping his mouth shut.

'Our town heroes do it again. After the other night's crime spree, one Jennifer Shope was akumatized into Lie Detector, causing Beetlebug and Catalyst to spring into overtime. I was right on scene to watch it all go down...' Kevin read. Even though its only been a handful of weeks, Beetlebug and Catalyst had become extremely famous, with various blogs being created dedicated to them. One in particular had stood out. The Beetleblog was run by one Kevin's classmates, and it had skyrocketed in popularity, as the classmate in question Amy was almost always on the scene of an attack. She was also the first reporter/blogger in Cornbury to manage a real interview with both of the heroes. Usually the closest people could get was a few questions right after a battle before Kevin and his partner had to run before they detransformed. Kevin still didn't know why Beetlebug was so set on giving her the interview, but he did owe Beetle for a few last minute rescues in battle that when he met up with the spotted hero during a patrol, he went along to an empty meadow to give the girl the special interview. The particular article he had been reading was a draft that Amy had been asking for opinions on. It was decent, but he had one major problem with it.  
"UHHH I don't get it Plagg, I'm just as much of a hero as Beet, but its the Beetleblog and not like, I don't know, Kitty Corner, or something," he complained on his walk to school.  
"What I don't get kid is why you only have these Kraft singles. Sad excue for cheese, doesn't even deserve to be called cheese." Kevin rolled his eyes. No matter how much Plagg complained about the quality of the cheese, Kevin always found his fridge suspiciously lacking of cheese.  
"Dude it really doesn't make sense. It's always BEETLEBUG and Catalyst. It's the BEETLEBLOG. Why do I never get the same attention?"  
"That's just how it is kid. We're the bad luck cats. Last time I did anything newsworthy people still new where Old Zealand was."  
"Last time anyone talked about anything I did while using my name and not my gaming title, was that time that Jennifer girl went and snitched on me to the teacher."  
"I wouldn't've snitched had you not taken a lighter to my science fair project," a voice said. Kevin turned his face to see Jennifer Shope walking past him, and Kevin could tell she was not happy. For one thing, she was already handing the friend she was walking with her bags, and taking the scrunchy on his wrist and tying her hair up. The next thing to be removed would be her earrings. Kevin needed to tread lightly or he was going to regret his conception.  
"Whatever I don't need to take this from some know-it-all glorified actor who doesn't have the balls to do more but yell with the big mouth of hers." Kevin regretted it the moment he said it. He might hate this girl with a passion, but he had a begrudging respect for her. There were only five people in their class who would stand up to the worst person in the school, Jock Jockerson. The glee club, who somehow were even more popular than him, and her. Jock always did have a weird 'no hitting girls' policy. He looked to her and saw her face glowing a bright red with anger. Before she could take a step forward, her friend put his hands on her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said she didn't like, but she listened. She took a deep breath, stomped over to Kevin, took the pink drink he had in his hands, and dumped the entirety of it down Kevin's pants.  
"Damn. Welp, looks like I'm going to be late. Again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Kevin.” Amy asked shaking Kevin from his sleep.  
“Oh, hey Amy. What’s up?”  
"I was wondering if you finished going over my article on Lie Detector, and that big crime spree. I really appreciate it, I really wanted to get some different opinions besides my cousin's before I published this one."  
“Oh ya its fine. I’m not really good with like, grammar, so I think its good. But, its really, super, overly fluffy. Like I saw them dealing with the bank it was hard.” Kevin explained. Amy’s smile faltered as Kevin talked.  
‘I’m just looking on the bright side,’ she thought. But she kept silent since she figured that she asked him for his opinion. But he kept on talking.  
“…life isn’t a fairytale not everything is once upon a time I-“  
“Alrighty thank you thats enough,” she quickly cut him off before returning to her seat at the front of the room.  
She sat down with a huff and reread the article. Sure it does focus on the positive of the situation, but that didn’t mean it was a bad article. It just meant she was a positive person. It was fine. Even if Andi had the exact same critique for each article she read over.  
“Alright class. Now that we’ve finished reading Romeo and Juliet, we are going to discuss what it was about. Would anyone like to share their thoughts and opinions?” the teacher Mrs. Craberton announced. Amy’s hand shot up.  
“Yes Ms. Anderson.”  
“Well I thought that Romeo and Juliet was a beautiful story about young love. The characters found a way to be together against the odds, which I find inspiring,” Amy explained. She felt rather good about her ideas, until she heard a loud laugh come from her side. She looked around the room to see many of her classmates stifling a laugh, or rolling their eyes in disbelief.  
“Yes Ms. Shope, do you have an addition?”  
“Yes I do. In opposition of what Amy had said, I believe that Romeo and Juliet is actually about the stupidity of the youth, and how love at first sight isn’t actually real.” Shope explained.  
“The two characters who had only known each other for three days, cause multiple deaths, and claim it is because love, even though they know almost nothing about the other.”  
“Haha the folly of youth is the real downfall of society. Love is just a child’s fairytale. Get wrecked,” Jock shouted from his seat before launching wadded up paper down at Amy’s head. The class continued to laugh and Amy could feel her anger boil, until she heard a scream.  
She turned her head to see her cousin pointing to a black butterfly come in through the window. An akuma. Some of her classmates were already out of the room by the time she noticed it, not wanting to be in someones path. Amy knew she should be scared of it as well, but it was almost a sense of calming as it flew over and landed on her tablet.  
“Ahh Sister Grim, your classmates don’t comprehend the idea of happily ever after, nor do they deserve it.” Amy heard a voice in her head say.  
“I can give you the powers to secure your own happy ending, but I do require something in return. Bring me Beetlebug and Catalysts’ miraculouses, and you will get your true loves kiss."  
“Once upon a time, in a land far far away, all those who mocked me will rue the day.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin watched the class leave to room as Amy was akumatized. He kind of felt kind of bad, like it might have been his fault.  
“Alright Plagg, lets find somewhere to transform,” Kevin said as he grabbed his backpack and tried to follow everyone before Amy caught him.  
“Oh now where do you think you’re going, the story is just beginning?” She asked when she noticed him begin to leave. Her hair was wrapped up in a tall spiral, flowers blooming from the weave. She wore a long ball gown, the same pink of her hair. In her hands she held a large book with golden pages, and a golden staff.  
“A trouble marker are you, maybe you should loose your cool.” She flipped a few pages, and then pointed the end of the staff at Kevin.  
“Stupidity caused the downfall and freezing of a little boy, your selfishness will cause the Snow Queen’s cures to overtake you as her toy.” A beam of white light was shot at Kevin but before he could react a rope tied around his waist and pulled him out of the room and down the hall. When he stopped, he looked to who dragged him.  
“Are you ok?” Beetlebug asked.  
“Just fine thank you very much.”  
“Get out of here kid, I’ll handle her.” Kevin didn’t have to be told twice. He ducked into the bathroom into a stall.  
“That was a close one kid. She almost made you as cool as you think you are,” Plagg said.  
“Hah, you wish. She’s the only one who needs to chill out. PLAGG CLAWS OUT.” Kevin transformed and ran blackout into the hallway. It was mostly deserted, but he could hear some footsteps from the floor above him. SisterGrim probably moved on and was continuing to terrorize the rest of the school. First things first, he was probably going to need to find Beetlebug. He wandered the halls until he got to the main door. He tried to push it open, but found it was stuck.  
“Don’t bother,” a voice said from about Catalyst. He looked up to see his fellow hero perched on one of the light fixtures.  
“She gave some kid some magic beans, and up sprouted a beanstalk to block the door.”  
“So we’re locked in?”  
“Big time.” As the words left his mouth, the two heroes heard a loud scream and the screeching of crows. They ran to find the source of the sound, finding someone stuck in a swarm of birds. Catalyst recognized the person as Jock Jockerson, and almost didn't want to help him out.  
"He is actually getting what he deserves, man hate to ruin a good thing," he said with a slight laugh just getting a look from his partner.  
"Thats not what a hero does,"  
"Hes a bad person. He's mean spirited, rude, has no filter-"  
"I can think of a few people that fit that description. Still it doesn't matter, we save him." Beetlebug ran into the center of the swarm of birds, yo-yo swinging, Catalyst stood by still debating if he should step in and try to help Jock.  
"On one hand, I don't want to. On the other hand I am a hero. but on my tail I hate him. Hmm, hey Beet need any help?" He looked over to the other hero, who was trying to calm down Jock.  
"Actually cat I could really use a hand." Catalyst walked over to them, and his eyes widened when he saw how Jock's face was scratched to ribbons, blood pouring down from his eyes.  
"What just happened? Birds don't just attack like that."  
"They do in fairytales." Beetlebug realized, putting together the pieces of Sister Grim and her powers.  
"You mean like Disney movies with singing mice, and dancing birds? If so I got to change my babysitting plans for tomorrow."  
"More like the original source material for those movies. Sister Grim must be using the stories of what happened in the original Grim fairytales. In that version of Cinderella the sisters get their eyes clawed out by birds. Who knows what else she'll do to everyone." The two heard someone stomping from above, and heard a voice bellow, "Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman. Be he alive, or be he dead I'll grind his bones to make my bread." The heroes shared a look then ran to the stairs hoping to find SisterGrim before whatever was yelling made it down the beanstalk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The heroes bug and kitty cat too, I have a proposition for you. Give me your miraculous make it swift, and you could live happily ever after with true loves kiss," SisterGrim said as Beetlebug and Catalyst walked into what was sat one point the principals office. She had transformed it into a throne room, with a large ornate gold throne in the center of the room.  
"I can make you royals, I can make you gods. We can all be happy. We don't need to be at odds." She held out her hand expectantly thinking they would take her offer. She immediately pulled it back with a hiss of pain when she got hit with a yo-yo and staff at the same time.  
"Sorry Sister Grim, I think we'll be keeping these for ourselves," Beetlebug announced.  
"Pity pity let me call my most loyal knight. Some time in the dungeon might set you right." She hit the staff to the floor and who Catalyst assumed used to be the football team entered, decked out in full battle armor. Swords drawn and at the ready to protect SisterGrim. Catalyst might be bad at math, but he knew that a team of what, 40, was much larger than the 2 heroes.  
"Hey Beetlebug, it might be time, for you, to you know. Lucky charm the sitch."  
"LUCKY CHARM." Into his hands fell a polka dot razor scooter. Sometimes Beetlebug really hated his lucky charm. This was starting to be one of those times  
"Silly boys don't you see that scooter will do nothing to me. Guards guards arrest these men, and when you’re done take their jewelry from them.“ The knights began to charge the heroes, so Beetlebug did the only thing he could think of. He held the handles of the scooter, and spun it around in front of him.  
It knocked into the ankles and shins of the knights, some of which crumpled in on themselves from pain.  
“Huh, I figured they’d have better armor. Like this is a kids toy, it shouldn’t have done that much,” Beetlebug questioned.  
“Dude, you obviously have never owned a razor scooter.”  
“Even I knew the dire consequences the scooter would possess, I ignored it and this is the gods punishing my hubris.” The heroes and villain shared a look and shrugged.  
“Alright enough about our childhood death traps lets finish this. CATACLYSM!” Catalyst stood ready, ring charged with magic to destroy her book. Suddenly the room began to shake, dust coming from the ceiling, when they heard the voice from earlier.  
"Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman. Be he alive, or be he dead I'll grind his bones to make my bread." Suddenly a hand reached in through the ceiling and picked up SisterGrim.  
"No no this can't be. This can't be the end of the story for me!" she yelled, dropping the book and scepter. The book fell into Catalyst's hands, instantly disintegrating into dust and a small black butterfly flying out of it.  
"TIME TO DEEVILIZE! Bye bye little butterfly. MIRACULOUS BEETLEBUG!" Suddenly everything began to be turned back to normal, the beanstalk disappearing and taking the giant with it, letting Sistergrim who had turned back into Amy drop through the sky before Catalyst caught her and set her safely back on the ground.  
"Pound it," the two heroes said in unison before they left the scene as they heard the alarms of their miraculouses signaling that the would be about to detransform themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin sat at his desk working on his homework when his phone buzzed with a new text message.

*Thx 4 the help  
*Here's the links so u can be the first reader  
*😁

Kevin opened up the link and was brought to the newest article on the Beetleblog.  
'Smash my balls hot anime man’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love Amy and wish she got more screen time in the show before it ended. I think if she did she'd be a more popular character. This was actually one of the first villains I created for this story so a lot of love went into it. Amy I think is probably the most likely to run the fic version of the LadyBlog and she def has a bit of a crush on Beetlebug, which Tyler is incredibly happy, and disappointed about.
> 
> If anyone actually reads this story and this note, put in the comments who'd you like to see akumatized next. I do have plans on some of who are getting akumatized but most of them don't need to wait for a specific character and can go anywhere in the fic.
> 
> I'm also probably going to start introducing a few OC's in the next chapter there's only three that might show up. It'll be lit.


End file.
